


Birthday Disaster

by neabee



Series: Double Trouble™ and Cleanup Crew™ [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied Relationships, Lowercase, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Platonic Relationships, can be read as both probably, honestly who knows - Freeform, romantic relationships, they're all roommates but they might be more? it's up to the reader i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neabee/pseuds/neabee
Summary: Person A, B, and C want to throw a surprise party for D. A was in charge of getting decorations, B was in charge of buying food, and C was in charge of distracting D. Except A is only able to get Halloween streamers and a banner that reads Happy Retirement!, B trips and the cake they picked up lands on the sidewalk and the only replacement they can get is a sheet cake that says Sorry For Your Loss, and C is the worst liar in the world.Person A is Jack, Person B is Race, Person C is Davey, and Person D is Spot.





	Birthday Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy whatever nonsense this is
> 
> (prompt is not mine)

“ok, so there was a slight issue with the decorations,” jack starts when walking into their apartment. “all they had was halloween streamers and a banner that says 'happy retirement'…”

 

“are you serious?” race asks. jack nods. race groans.

 

“ok. um, well there was also a problem with the cake,” race tells him nervously.

 

“oh god.”

 

“i may have tripped and it fell on the sidewalk and the only replacement they had wasn’t exactly the best, but it was all they had so...” race trails off.

 

jack walks over to the fridge and sees the message in frosting through the plastic window on the lid of the box. it says 'sorry for your loss'. they’re screwed. jack honestly doesn’t understand how race manages to be one of the most graceful dancers he’s ever seen but he’s the complete opposite when he’s just trying to walk on his own two feet.

 

“racer, oh my god,” he repeats.

 

“I know it’s awful, but maybe it’ll seem funny,” race says.

 

“spot’s gonna give us that cake because he’s gonna break up with us once he sees this half-assed party.”

 

“nah, spottie won’t,” race says with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. spot’s never been big on his birthday in the first place. hopefully he’ll believe it’s the thought that counts that they all wanted to do something for him and won’t be upset that it’s kind of a disaster.

 

“how’s dave doing?” jack asks.

 

“he texted a little bit ago, said they’re on the way home. spottie’s getting suspicious, but you’re here now so we can at least try and slap this together and hide before they get here.”

 

“why’d we put him on that? he’s the worst liar,” jack says.

 

“eh, he’s not great at talking to salespeople by himself, so it made sense.”

 

jack and race don’t have to wait long until they hear the door to the apartment open and hear davey and spot.

 

“why are the lights off?” spot asks confused.

 

davey switches them on a second later, and race and jack jump out from behind the couch where they were hiding.

 

“surprise!” davey, jack, and race all yell.

 

spot blinks at them.

 

“are you okay, dear?” davey asks, concerned at spot's lack of reaction.

 

“you guys planned all this… for me?” spot says.

 

“of course! we know you’re not big on your birthday, and what we pulled together was kind of a disaster…” jack says, eyeing the streamers and banner he and race taped to the walls.

 

“i love it anyway. it’s the thought that counts, right?”

 

“exactly! that’s what i told jackie you’d say,” race says proudly.

 

“wait! so, _that’s_ why dork was trying to keep me away from the apartment all day?” spot asks, jerking his thumb in davey’s direction.

 

davey nods. “sorry, we wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“consider me surprised.”

 

“wait! come look at the cake!” race exclaims.

 

spot walks over to the coffee table in the living room where they had set the cake. spot snorts at it.

 

“yeah, loss of my sanity from having to deal you with sweet dumbasses,” spot jokes.

 

“well, at least you prefaced that with sweet,” davey says.

 

“thanks, guys! really. it’s great.”

 

“you’re welcome, spottie!” race says.

 

“what do you say we all crowd around the table and eat cake and watch whatever you want, spottie-boy?” jack says.

 

“that sounds great!” spot says.

 

spot has never really liked his birthday ever since he was younger, but he can deal with it a little better, hell maybe even like it, if his boys are there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at mikefaistwasinnewsies


End file.
